


Entitlement Issues

by entanglednow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can't go five minutes without proving that he has enough entitlement issues to make Merlin want to brain him at regular intervals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entitlement Issues

Merlin will admit, completely without embarrassment, that he's absolutely fine with Arthur's attention, that he enjoys it wholeheartedly - or perhaps more than enjoys, there's something shameless about the way Arthur just takes what he wants like it's his right.

But, it seems Arthur can't go five minutes without proving that he has enough entitlement issues to make Merlin want to brain him at regular intervals. At the moment he's proving that he's become far too used to people doing things for him when, after half a minute struggling with Merlin's neckerchief, he makes a frustrated noise and stops kissing him.

"Merlin, this is intolerable."

Merlin tries to make his mouth form words, since Arthur's done a brilliant job of making it feel bruised and tingly.

He rolls his eyes when he realises the problem.

"It's not even a tight knot, just pull it open."

Arthur huffs annoyance, fingers slow and strong but not entirely familiar on the material.

"I can't do it," he says fiercely, clearly annoyed at the admission that he's failed at something. He looks briefly sideways at where his dinner knife is still on the table.

"No," Merlin says simply.

Arthur flashes him a look that's clearly unhappy about being told what he can and cannot do. But then he huffs irritation and goes back to trying to untangle Merlin's neckerchief.

"I hope you realise that when I remove every single, irritating piece of clothing I'm going to do whatever I like with you."

The low warning tone of his voice tells Merlin that's not a threat, simply an admission of exactly what's going to happen.

"Well," Merlin says, slightly breathlessly. "As long as I feel appreciated."

  



End file.
